Pregnancies, And The Results Thereof
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: For a single guild, they sure do have quite a few children... The story of Laxus, Cana, and the three children they manage to have. Late Day Two Prompt: Kids. Happy Laxana Week!


**A/N- Yes, I know that it's late, but it's me what did you expect? I'm planning on trying to get all the prompts I'm behind on out before I go to bed, but if not, the rest will be out tomorrow. **

**Day Two Prompt: Kids**

**Disclaimer- Don't own. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Laxus and Cana had been married less then a year when she told him she was pregnant. Laxus had been surprised - to say the least - because they had always used protection, but that didn't change the fact that Cana 'had a bun in the oven' as Mira loved to put it.

Cana and Laxus were by no means the first couple in the guild to have kids. Even if you didn't count Asuka, Erza - along with the 'mystery' dad - was pregnant for the second time. Little Simon - who had recently turned four - was very, very excited about being an older brother. Mira and Freed had a young boy - named Cyril - who was almost two, and Evergreen was six months pregnant - and very grumpy. So when the news got out that Cana was pregnant, it wasn't as if the entire guild freaked out.

Only the parents to be.

While neither parent had been adverse to the idea of children, it had always been some far off thing, something that would happen some day when they had sat down and planned this. But even though neither had expected this, both were secretly glad.

Three months into Cana's pregnancy, Evergreen and Elfman had their baby, a cute little girl by the name of Emma. A month after that Erza's second little boy was born - named Dominic - and Lucy announced that she, too, was pregnant. When the baby boy came along, he was named Sebastian, the first and only thing the couple could agree upon.

The next five months passed in a blur of preparing, and something called 'nesting', and appointments with Porlyusica, and mild panic attacks at the thought that not only was Cana about to become a parent, but apparently to twins.

She was nervous right up until she went into labor - hours of pain that she didn't even want to think about - but afterwords, when she saw the little faces of her two baby girls, she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, they'd be okay.

The months passed in little blurs of diapers and baby food and lullabies and breastfeeding interspersed with short naps and coated in a fine layer of exhaustion.

The twins - Cornelia and Cicily - grew fast. Cornelia was the more open child, always hugging and laughing and playing. She climbed anything and everything, and there wasn't a single thing either parent could do to get her to wear anything other then whatever she felt like. She kept her straight, brown hair short, but long enough to flop into the blue-gray eyes she inherited from her father. Cicily, on the other hand, was incredibly shy. She spent most of her time sitting by herself in a corner of the guild, drawing or playing quietly. She kept her long blonde curls in a ponytail - just like her mom wore sometimes - with just the occasional strand falling into her purple-blue eyes.

The twins were almost three before the next pregnancy was announced, with Cana, Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna all getting pregnant with a month of each other. The four women did most of their preparing together - most of which was Cana and Lucy trying to calm down the two first time mothers.

Cana was first - a little boy named Makarov who inherited her curly brown hair and charismatic air along with Laxus' eyes and teasing grin. Levy was next, a tiny baby girl - named Audrey - with her father's red eyes and black hair combo, but the baby had inherited it's mother's eye shape and curls.  
Just a day later came Lucy, with a little girl who was practically an exact replica of her named Layla. Lisanna didn't go into labor for nearly a week after, but when Bo came along he was one of the cutest, with his mother's hair and eyes and a giant grin.

As the years passed, Simon and Asuka were close friends despite their age difference, but then again Simon had always been mature and Asuka childish. Emma, Dominic, Cornelia, and Sebastian spent almost all their time together, pulling pranks, playing games, having adventures, the works. Cicily and Cyril spent their time discussing books and practicing their magic.

Just after Makarov turned four and just before the twins turned seven came the third onslaught of guild babies. Levy got pregnant with her second, and three months into the pregnancy, Gray and Juvia announced that Juvia was pregnant as well. Everyone was happy for them, seeing as the fact that Juvia's body could - and would - turn to water had made it difficult for her to get pregnant.

After Levy had Lilia - a little replica of herself, down to the love of books and headbands, except for the rebellious nature she inherited from her father - and just days after Juvia had given birth to her own set of twins - a boy, Dorian, and a girl, Ul - Lucy announced that she was - once again – pregnant. And nine short months later, Lucy gave birth to her second baby boy, Jude.

Cornelia – or Conny, as she was fondly called by everyone except Dominic, who called her Con – was the first to fall in love. She fell for her best friend, the boy who knew everything about her, and there were no embarrassing stories to tell him, since he had been there for them all. When their relationship changed from friendship to more, it had been a natural progression that neither of them had fought. No one from the guild found out until the day Laxus found them kissing out behind the guild, and threw what was probably the biggest fit in history – including the one Gildartz threw when he found out about Laxus and Cana nearly seventeen years ago.

Cicily was next, and she fell for a laugh. She had always spent most of her time with Cyril, her best friend and team mate. But as she grew older, she couldn't stop herself from looking over at the boy with the blonde hair, gray eyes, and a booming chuckle. The first time she got caught, she blushed and looked away, but Sebastian found it endearing and came to talk to her. Unlike with Cornelia and Dominic, the entire guild watched the romance bloom between the two, and – in typical Fairy Tail fashion – there were quite a few bets going about the couple, a number of which were placed by Cana herself.

Makarov didn't fall until nearly five years after Cicily, and he fell for a challenge. Young Makarov was very popular with the ladies, both in Fairy Tail and out, except for one. The black haired daughter of Gajeel and Levy Redfox, who couldn't care less. Makarov, used to getting whatever he wanted, tried his best to woo the young Dragon Slayer, and when he found that his usual tricks weren't working, he actually tried talking to her. The development between the two was slow, even slower then the development between his parents. Makarov fell for Audrey Redfox long before she fell for him, but one day she agreed to give him a chance. It took him a long time, but he did eventually win her over.

Laxus and Cana knew that one day, the cycle would start all over again, and that their children would have children of their own. But both hoped that day was far off.

Because for now, they still wanted their kids to be kids.


End file.
